


A Hidden Talent

by storiofmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring the ladies of the Marauders Era. Lily returns to the dormitory to discover a present left from James. Not only is she annoyed but she's also a little freaked out by it. Marlene comes up with a suitable solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Talent

Marlene had been completely amused by the scene before her. In fact, probably all the sixth year Gryffindor girls besides Lily were. All but Marly had decided instead of getting involved that they’d go back to whatever it was they were doing. Marlene wanted to watch Lily’s reactions play out. So instead of going back to stare out the window, she stared at her roommate standing in the middle of the doorway. She blew out smoke towards the open window as she sat on the ledge. The Gryffindor didn’t often smoke in the dormitory but it had been a particularly rough session with Madam Pomfrey. Mary was nearly about to say something to her about it but with a look at her when she reentered the room after her session and she kept her mouth closed.

She never told them what happened during her time in the hospital wing but they were aware enough to notice how tired she would get when she returned. Marlene was fully aware that magic could only do so much. If her mind didn’t want her to remember then it wasn’t going to happen. Dumbledore was determined however and Marlene wasn’t sure she agreed with him anymore. With a sigh, she flicked ash off the fag and stared at it a few seconds before flicking it out the window. It no longer tasted any good to her anyway. Standing up, she moved more towards the middle of the room and leaned against a pole of her bed. She smirked slightly as she stared at Lily once more.

“Lily, you’re going to let all the cool air in if you stay there any longer.” Finally Lily seemed pulled out of her haze and a glare formed on her face. Marly took no offense, knowing full well the glare wasn’t meant for her.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“I don’t know, Lils. I think he has a talent.”

“For what? Obsession? Stalking?”

Marlene moved forward so she stood in front of the most recent gift James had left for her roommate. “He captured the furrow of your brow quite nicely. And your cheekbones too!” She grinned as she circled the knee high statue that was a replica of Lily. It was made of stone and Marly was seriously curious as to how he managed to make it.

“Marlene this isn’t’ funny!” Lily finally entered the room and dropped her bag onto her bed. Marlene still concerned over the temperature of the room gripped her wand and silently closed the door. Satisfied, she turned back to Lily.

“I never said it was funny. Just that there’s talent there. I mean look at it,” her hand went out and gestured towards the statue, “That’s some skill. I don’t know anyone who can do that magically.”

“Marlene Mckinnon you are not helping the situation.”

“And what, pray tell, is the situation?” She knew she was pushing buttons but Lily was providing a distraction she very much needed.

“The-James is a pompous git if he thinks some statue of me is going to impress me!” Marlene took pity on her friend and slowly nodded as she stared down at the stone Lily. Her head tilted in deep thought.

“It’s kind of…creepy. Unsettling.” Lily moved in beside her and stared at it longer as well. “I feel like it’s going to come to life and start trying to take over your place, Lils. Suddenly we wake up one morning and it’s a life sized stone version of you lying in bed.” Marlene gave a shudder for pure theatrical effect which earn laughs from their roommates.

“I don’t want it.” Lily’s stubbornness was met by Marlene’s own nod.

“Let’s get rid of it.” She was about to cast a hex on it when a smile appeared on her lips. “I’ve got just the place for it too.”

Lily’s head shot toward her, red hair bouncing behind her. “What are you planning?”

“Just a little return gift, is all. James should have really thought about the other roommates in this dormitory and how they would handle a smaller version of you staring at them.” Before Lily could really protest the brunette was levitating the stone statue and opening the door.

She had returned minutes later with a very proud grin on her face. Marlene hadn’t even had to do much talking at all when she entered the Marauders’ dormitory. Peter didn’t bother to try and question her; especially not with the way she seemed very determined. He always unsettled her when she looked like that.

“James will be very surprised when there’s a guest in his bed.” Lily’s laughter was infectious and Marlene realized she was feeling much better from earlier. A little mischief was a good cure to just about anything in her mind.


End file.
